Off the clock
by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND
Summary: A one shot that I wrote.


AN#1: Hello everyone! So I have been so busy and I had a huge case of Writer's block. So now that I have some free time and the block is slowly going away, I visited my sister and partner in crime, AayniahHardy for some muses. She gave me an idea and let me use her ocs for this Spy vs Spy one shot. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spy vs Spy nor do I own the ocs or plot lines. I own nothing so please don't sue~

**RED SPIES**

"You bloody wanker! You almost took my bloody eye out! What the bloody hell!" A red haired brit, screamed as he stomped and growled loudly. As he carried on, small giggles and chuckles came from across the room. To be exact, from a brown skinned with a silver pistol in her grip.

"Oh Archie~ Come down will ya? I said I was sorry, dude." The woman stated, still chuckling and laughing. The British ma n just huffed and growled again. What she had said was the truth and they both knew this very well but...

"That was the first time...You almost shot me five times,Nikoleta..." The Man sighed and groaned, shooting the woman, Nikoleta, a quick glare. Nikoleta shrugged and grabbed a hold of the male, tugging him over to a mirror.

"Eh...Okay I know this Greek and African American is a horrid shot. Buuuuuut, I'm getting better! Right? I mean, look at yourself for sec!" Nikoleta purred softly and pointed to the mirror, smiling softly. The man did as he was told, groaning once more.

In the mirror he saw what he always saw when they had a day off from work. A tall pale male with red hair that came down to his shoulders. He had piercing black eyes and a clean-shaven face. He wore a white sleeveless white T-shirt and black pants. Along with this, he wore black boots that came up to a bit below his knees and a vest. Behind him he also the same thing he always saw. Grabbing onto his shoulders was a brown colored woman who was only a few inches shorter then he was. She had long slick black hair with a few red streaks. Her hair flowed a little ways down her back. She also had black eyes but her's where filled with joy. On her right arm was a tattoo of a bomb. She dressed in blue jeans and a bright red tank top. On her feet was nothing but white socks and on her wrist was a silver watch.

"You See what I see?" The female questioned as she rubbed his shoulders softly. The man raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she she meant completely. "Archer, You don't have a mark on you~ You are completely fine!"

"Whatever! Just be damn careful! You with a gun is my biggest risk of getting shot!" The Brit, Archer, hollered as he crossed his arms and huffed. Nikoleta smiled and let go off him, turning to look at the set of cans that they had set up on near window. She smirked and got a better grip on the gun in her hand, that was forgotten for a moment.

"Alright, Archer! I bet I can hit all of those cans! I mean it this time!" The woman cheered, taking her aim. Archer rolled his eyes and continued to look at himself in the mirrors, fixing his hair a bit.

As the brit worked on his hair, The woman licked her lips and placed her finger on the trigger of her pistol. She was ready to shoot when her phone began to ring. She made a full turn and smiled brightly as rushed to her phone. She, unknowingly, pulled the trigger on the pistol as she ran. The gun sounded and the bullet went straight through the wall. The noise quickly pulled the attention of Archer.

"DAMN IT NIKOLETA" Archer boomed as he ran to check on his wall. The female stopped in her tracks and rubbed the back of her neck softly.

"Ummmm sorry, Best friend..."

"Don't give me that! You going to fix my bloody wall!"

"Ummmm...I'll call big sister...I don't know anything about fixing anything..."

"Hurry up then!"

"Yes! Sorry!"

**BLACK SPIES**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Your phone or Mine, Joker?" A man questioned as he took a puff of the cigarette in his fingers. He turned to the female that was next to him. The woman he was looking at was leaning on a wall with a beer in hand. The man took a moment to look at the female. She was a tall chick with a very flat chest. She had brown skin and straight black hair that went slightly below her elbows. Her eyes where a cool black color and she had a tattoo of a pistol on her left arm. She dressed in jean shorts that stopped right above her knees and a black tube top that matched the color of her eyes. She also had black sneakers and white socks on her feet. On top of her head was a baseball cap that was black as well. The man couldn't see what team though because the cap was turned around.

"Mine. Jester texted me. I don't feel like reading it though." The woman stated as she slipped her phone in her back pocket. She sipped on her beer and shrugged slightly, the man looking at her in confusion. Who was this Jester? "I'll get to her later."

"Fine...Who Jester anyway, Anastasia?" The man questioned, having a feeling that him asking wasn't crossing any lines at all. The female grinned and chuckled.

"My sister, Dumbass. I told you that "Jester" was her 'Nickname'." The female, Anastasia, responded, making air quotations when she said the word "Nick Name". This caused the man to chuckle softly at her. "But you know what that means."

"Nope! Explain!" The man stated with a smirk. He honestly wanted to be annoying but he also didn't understand what it meant at the same time.

"Lies. You know good and well that We wanted to be boys. Jester sounds like Chester. It was her way of getting the name she wanted with a family fit. I told you this, Blake!" The woman stated in a "Matter of fact" tone. It finally set in to Anastasia that Blake hadn't been listening to word she has been saying for a week (Maybe longer actually). The man, Blake, snickered and took another puff of the cancer stick, knowing that he had annoyed her. As he did the woman looked down at him.

He was a tanned man about her height. He had short, messy, dark colored hair that was all over his head. He had dark brown eyes that shinned with slight amusement and had black sunglasses that covered them. The man had freckles, that were only a few shades darker than his skin tone, all over his cheeks. He wore a black shirt and black pants to match. He also sported a pair of black knee-high boots and a leather jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders.

"You have freckles."

"I know. And You have a flat chest."

"Thank you. Now you say that as if you just saw that now..."

"I could say the same about you..."

Silent. That was all that was between them for a moment. The two had been working with each other for about three years now but they just now saw this? Maybe it was the fact they never really took account of each other's features. Sure Blake agreed that Anastasia was ,in fact, a very beautiful woman. And Anastasia agreed that Blake was a very handsome man. But they didn't really look at each other. Maybe it was because they were both wrapped up in work or Maybe it was the fact they don't spend their day off togther normally. Or the answer was as simple as the fact Anastasia was a lesbian and ,If he knew it or not, Blake was gay.

"So...Anyword on our next mission...I was wondering about it." The female broke the ice as she raise an eyebrow. The man nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. Boss said this is big...We'll be working with another embassy for this one..."

"What? Damn...this has to be major, Boss isn't a fan of working as team with anyone. Must be some stakes."

"Agreed...Wonder who we'll be working with though."

"Yeah."

**WHITE SPIES**

"Tell me what you know!"

"What?!"

"Tell me what you know, William!"

"Jennifer...What are you-"

"Tell me!" A woman, Named Jennifer, hisses as she cocked the hand gun that she held in her hands, her face was serious about the information she wanted. The male, William, was shocked as he watched the female.

Jennifer had tanned skin that shinned as she stood with a gun pressed to the man's chest. She was clearly short and was about a foot shorter than William. She had black hair that went a little bit below her shoulders and a dimple on her right cheek. Her eyes were a light shade of green an she wore black rimmed glasses. The woman dressed in a cream colored dress and black flat shoes. On her shoulders was a matching cream purse. The woman had William pinned to the side of his home. The man had pale colored skin and slicked back white hair. His eyes were a bright blue color and they were completely in shock. He wore only the color white clothing. White sweater vest, white shoes and sock, and white pants as well.

"Jennifer..."

"Tell me about our next job! I know you know!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Now spill!" The woman put away her weapon and stared up the man, who was a bit annoyed that he was scared for nothing.

"All I know is that we are working with another embassy." William replied, making Jennifer frown at his words."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I know how you get shy but we do."

"That sucks..." She pouted as she looked at the house that she had William pinned to. "Wait...You live here?"

"Yeah?" William answered as he looked at the woman funny. Was there something wrong with his home?

"Whoa...This looks like a fancy golf club or something" Jennifer stated, the amazement kicking in. William shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, no understanding the amazement from his friend/coworker.

"So..."

"What do you mean so? How do you live in this place?! We get paid the same thing!"

"Well my dad bought it for-"

"WAIT! So you're a rich boy? Then why the hell are you a-" William quickly covered her mouth and shushed her. She was being so loud, the whole block could hear her.

"It's a family thing. All my family are in the spy game. Now lets go inside before you inform all of my neighbors of what I do for a living, Kay?"

"Only if you make me some cafe!"

"Deal!"

**BLUE SPIES**

**(With Sophia)**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I'll call Raph back later..."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Yeah, Sophia, just call him back later this is your day off enjoy it in bed!" A woman, named Sophia, told herself as she let the phone continue to ring. She nuzzled into her pillow and purred softly as wen back into her sweet dream land.

**/(With Raph)/**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Sophia! Answer your damn phone!"

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Damn it! Is is sleeping?! Why the fuck is she always asleep?!"

_Hello~ This is Sophia Boyer~ Sorry I can't answer the phone right now. I'm most likely sleeping or working so just leave a message and I'll get back to you~ Bye~_

"SOPHIA! YOU TOLD ME TO MEET YOU T YOU HOUSE SO WE CAN GO OUT TO GET SOME FOOD. WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING AGAIN!" A man, Named Raph, hissed as he glared at the woman's house. "SOPHIA!"

_AN#2: Okay so that is my oneshot~ Sorry if it sucked but I tried._


End file.
